Blondian Slipping into Sanity
by kawaiimorgensenpai
Summary: A tragic story about two boys in love
1. Chapter 1

Ian recently tried to end his own life. The chubby, brunette swallowed many pills at once causing his stomach to rupture and for his body to reject the toxins inside the pills. He was in the hospital and wanted to try it all over again. He still wanted to be dead. Why wouldn't those stupid pills do the job. Ian hated himself and everything around him so much. He was alone. Not even his dad would visit him. His own father. He was sure that he wasn't going to be allowed back into his home after this. But why should he give a fuck? His old man never cared for him anyways. He sighed and looked out the window. He was hoping for some peaceful alone time, but nearly jumped out of his hospital bed at the sight he saw outside of the window. A figure was moving towards him. As he inched closer Ian noticed the boys long, shabby blonde hair and a pair of big, black eyes. It was one of his friends. Well, his only friend. It was Blondie. He was humiliated. He knew Blondie would let him have it for doing what he did. He heard the door open from behind, but refused to turn his head

"Ian." he heard.

"He didn't respond.

'Please go away..please go away..' he thought to himself over and over. His mind was racing. Was this really happening. Why did things have to be like this.

"Ian." he heard, once again.

He finally replied, but still didn't look back at the short, rodent-like boy behind him. "Oh, hey.. I-I didn't see you.." Dammit! Why did he say that! He sounded like a total idiot! He hoped Blondie wouldn't notice.

"Ian. I know what you're thinking," his voice was barely above a whisper, "but I'm not mad at you. I'm just worried. I know you have problems, but please, I really do care about you. Don't scare me like this again" As Blondie spoke, his voice gradually got louder. It was the most Ian had ever heard him say at once and the two had known each for as long as he could remember. He finally turned around to face his big-eyed friend.

"Look Blo-" he cut himself off, "Look *Tylor*, I'm sorry. I know what I did was stupid, but can you really blame me? I have nothing to live for. My entire life is shit. My parents hate me and the only thing I actually like to do is ride my motorcycle, but I even suck at that. I can't do anything right. I always planned on killing myself at 16, but the other day I realized that I just shouldn't wait for my death anymore and just end it as soon as possible. My life has no meaning"

"Blondie's eyes widened at that. Ian instantly regretted saying what he did, he didn't want to make his friend upset. He realized all he did was prove his point, he really was worthless.

"Ian. Don't say those things, your life is full of meaning. You have a lot of potential, you're good at so many things"

"Oh yeah, like what" he said, sounding crueler than he intended, "I know you're trying to help, but please just go away" Ian said coldly. Why was he acting like this? Pushing away his best friend is the last thing he wanted to do.

"Ian..I...have to go" Blondie said as he turned away and left the room without looking back.

"Great. Just great. Ian wanted to die more than ever now. The depression was eating through him like a hungry termite who had just found a long sheet of driftwood. Why did he have to be such an ass.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Ian awoke in a cold sweat. Prior to his shaken awaken, he was having an awful nightmare. He dreamed that Blondie had done the unthinkable and took his own life and that it was all his fault. Guilt. That's all that Ian felt. He felt terrible about what he had said to Blondie. He had to apologize. There was a huge problem though, how was he going to get out of that stupid hospital? His nurse was up his ass day and night. It was a blessing that she wasn't in there to see his humiliating encounter with Blondie. But there was no way that he was going to be out if her sight long enough for him to sneak out. She probably only looked after him so much because she felt sorry for him. But he didn't need her sympathy. He got this far without a real guardian and he wasn't going to start needing charity now. He was ready to plan out his escape when he heard the door creak open.

'Oh no! Is it Blondie?!' he thought and began to panic. It wasn't. It was his nurse. Of course.

"Oh, Ian", she began, "you're already awake. I just came in to check in on you. Is everything okay, dear?"

"Yeah, I'm just fine." that's what he said but it wasn't true. He needed to get out and get it out now. He had to apologize to Blondie. He couldn't afford to lose his best and only friend.

"Is there anything I can help you with, dear", she said and she moved closer. "Anything?" this time she put more emphasis on the word. Ian was a bit confused at first and tried to figure out what she meant. He was lost in his own thoughts until he felt his stomach drop. She was rubbing her hand on his leg. What the hell?! She was well over 30, what kind of sicko would do such a thing?! Ian began to panic.

"W-what the hell are you doing!" he shrieked.

"Oh, come on, Ian. You know you like it" she smirked as she moved her hand closer and closer to his groin.

"N-n..." He began, but was unable to muster any more words. He heard a moan escape from his own mouth and received a pleased look from his nurse.

She reached for the buttons on his pants and began to unbutton them both one by one and started to pull at his waistband.

"N-NO!" he finally said, a lot louder. He kicked her off of his and made a hasty escape. He ran hallway after hallway until he finally reached the front desk area.

"Sir what are you do-" he heard from the reception desk, but didn't get the chance to answer. He ran like he had never ran before. He finally stopped after two blocks when he reached a gas station. He finally stopped and sat on the curb. He was breathing so heavily. He wasn't used to so much exercise. It was kind of embarrassing how out of shape he was. He looked at his surroundings and in the distance he could see a hunting shack. There were definitely guns in there. 'Should I go in?' he thought, 'Should I just end it all now?' He remembered all the terrible things he had said to Blondie the day before. That was it. He had completely forgotten about apologizing and began to make his way to the store. He walked down the hot, gravely road until he finally reached the entrance. He went in.

Then he saw it.

Blondie, in the back, where no one could see him, with a gun pressed to his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Ian began to panic. 'Oh no! Oh no!' he thought to himself over and over. 'This is all my fault! This is all my fucking fault!'  
Without any second thoughts, he jolted across the shack and tackled Blondie, he was now on top of him, holding him down. Blondie's eyes widened and his cheeks became flushed.  
"I-Ian?! What are you doing here?!" he said in shock. "I thought you were still in the hospital..."  
"I came to-" he cut himself off. He couldn't tell Blondie about his previous plans. "Look, it doesn't matter why I'm here, okay. I just am. The better question is: Why the hell are you in here trying to kill yourself?!"  
"I...I..." Blondie was at a loss, he couldn't seem to make his words flow, but his tears sure did. He was now sobbing beneath Ian.  
Ian, without a second thought, leaned down and kissed him. It wasn't a peck either, it was a french kiss. He began to move his tongue around in Blondie's warm cavern. Before Blondie could even kiss back, they both heard a voice that got closer to them as it talked.  
"What the hell are you two fucking faggots in here doing?! Get the fuck out you damned faggots! You two are going against God's rules, and I will not put up with that in my hunting shack!" He had put emphasis on the words "not" and "my".  
"We...we were just, uhm..." Blondie began to trail off.  
"Listen-" he looked at the man's name tag on his uniform "Listen, Joe, it's none of your business, so just back off. We were just on our way out."  
"Oh, no you're not." he said with a smirk as he went towards the door and locked it from the inside and out.  
"Hey! You can't do that!" Blondie exclaimed, now furious with the southern man.  
Ian was just about to pounce and tackle the man down, when Joe started heading in the direction of Blondie.  
Ian was petrified, he couldn't let this man hurt Blondie. Then, Joe surprised them both. He pushed Blondie against the shelves and pulled him in for a long passionate kiss. Ian gasped and covered his mouth. After the initial shock of the kiss, all he felt was rage. How could that man take his Blondie?! Who did he think he was? And after all those homophobic comments? What a freak!  
Blondie pushed the man away from his and ran to Ian's side, clinging to his arm, and not saying a word.  
"Listen here!", Ian began, but was shortly cut off by Joe.  
"No, you 'listen here', you boys got something I wants, and I fully intend on gettsin' it. Now, how 'bout y'all make this easier for all of us and just be quiet and take it." Then, he gave them both a wicked grin and winked.  
The boys looked at each other as to say "What do we do?"


	4. Chapter 4

Joe pushed Blondie against a wall and leaned in close. He whispered, "You're a cute lil twink, ain't ya?" He pushed even closer into Blondie. Their crotches were pressed together now and Blondie could feel a bulge in the other man's pants. He was now smiling like a maniac as Blondie looked at him in fear at a loss of words.

"Hey! You can't do that-" Ian began to say, but soon stopped because Joe was now pointing his gun at him. "Now you shut chur damn mouth, tubby!" He demanded. "I wan' you to lean against this wall too. Siddown righ' next to yer lil 'buddy'"

And so Ian obeyed the man in fear that he or his newfound lover would be shot by the country psycho. Joe was now even closer to Blondie with his mouth on his neck. His heavy, warm breath entered Blondie's ear. Blondie shuddered in disgust. Joe thrusted his hips against the other boy's groin and let out a gruff chuckle. He lowered his arms and began to undo his belt and unzip his pants.

"Ye, you like that don't you lil man?" He said was a satisfied grin. Ian was furious. That was _his_ boyfriend. Or at least, he was kind of his boyfriend. He wished he could just get up and take Joe's gun and shoot him with it. Wait! He had an idea now. He looked to Blondie and the new made eye contact. Ian nodded as to say 'I have a plan - please just stay calm.'

Joe was now working on Blondie's pants, he unzipped them and pulled them down to his knees, revealing Blondie's brief underwear. "I like 'em cute lil panties" Joe said as he winked at him. Blondie wanted to vomit, but instead he just made a sheepish smile at Joe. He knew Ian would get them out of this mess. Their crotches were now pressed together with nothing but their underwear shielding their cocks from touching. Joe was very hard. "That feel good don't it?" he asked with the same sick smile on his face. Blondie just looked away and nodded. "'EY! You respond when I ask you a god damned question!" Joe said, raising his voice, scaring both Ian and Blondie. "Y...yess.. I.. I l-like it..." Blondie said with the words barely coming out of his mouth. Joe finally lowered his own boxers down to his ankles and kicked them off onto the floor, revealing his erect penis. Even when it was fully erect it wasn't big, and it was probably a lot smaller flaccid. "Pretty big, ain't it", he said proudly. He pressed it against Blondie's groin once again and began grinding against the smaller boy. Blondie couldn't help but start getting harder due to the friction and stimulation. As much as he was disgusted by Joe, this contact felt so good. His brain was saying No but his body was screaming YES.

Joe pulled Blondie's briefs down and exposed his hard cock. "Ye that's fuckin' right. Look how horny you are." He grabbed it in his hand an began to stroke it roughly, nearly tearing the foreskin. "O-ow!" Blondie exclaimed. "You shut chur mouth! Ain't no one tellin' you to complain!" Joe spouted out, spitting on him slightly. He grabbed his own wormlike rod in the same hand and stroked their cocks together. Blondie's was obviously longer next to Joe's. "O-oh. Oh... Fuck ye..." Joe began to moan jacking the two off.

He was interrupted by the feeling of something warm against his back. Ian had snuck up behind him. "Room for one more?" Ian asked. Joe turned and looked at him. At first he was confused, but then his facial expression reverted back into the wicked one he was sporting before. "Get over 'ere then. I ain't ever considered myself to be no chubby-chaser, but I'll make an exception this one time" he said as he chuckled. Ian was already beginning to undress as Joe continued to fondle Blondie. He grabbed Blondie by the hair and pushed him down. Blondie was now on his knees and looked up at Joe in confusion. "You stupid 'er som'in'? Suck." He commanded.

Blondie had never done anything like this before. Well at least not to another person. He wanted Ian to be the first man he sucked off. He didn't want it to be some gun-wielding, redneck rapist. And he didn't want Ian to have to watch either. However; out of fear of him or Ian being shot and killed, he knew he had to do it. He put his face close to Joe's erect member and hesitantly pressed his lips to the tip. "Would you 'urry up down there?!" Joe exclaimed as he kissed Ian's meaty neck. Blondie began to take the shaft into his mouth and before his knew it, he had put the whole thing in. It really wasn't all that big though, so that wasn't a huge accomplishment. "OHHH! Fuck yeah!" Joe began to moan as he groped Ian's bare ass. Blondie started to move his mouth up and down the shaft over and over. He was already getting the hang of it and in a sick sort of way, he felt proud. He began going faster and faster somehow enjoying what he was doing. He decided to do something with his empty hands.

With one he cupped Joe's balls and began to fiddle with them as if his fingers were a feather duster. With the other hand, he reached to Joe's lower abdomen and located his happy trail. He trailed his fingers down slightly more and began to play and pull on Joe's pubic hair. He twisted it around in his fingers like a piece of yarn off a ball. "Ohhhh god, I can't take it any more" Joe moaned. He grabbed Blondie by the hair once more and pulled him up to his own face and began to kiss him passionately. He ended the kiss and pushed Ian against the wall. "Lemme make a man outta you" he grunted. He pulled Ian's fat buttcheeks apart and directed the tip of his cock to Ian's puckered rosebud. As he tried to thrust in he realized how tight it was. "Damn boy. You a virgin or somethin' Gimme a sec. I'ma get some lube from right over there. You start fuckin' the lil one while I get it." Ian didn;t need to be told twice. He pushed Blondie's face against the wall with his back slighted arched. He put his own cock against Blondie's scrawny ass. "Ohh my god..." he moaned. He positioned his cock against Blondie's hole, feeling that it wasn't as tight as his own. Blondie must have used dildos before and loosened himself up. Ian buried his throbbing member in Blondie's warm insides and began thrusting. Before he knew it he felt a cold gel coat his own asshole. Joe lubed him and and slid right in. All three of them were fucking like a human centipede and grunting like apes having an orgy.

Ian and Joe thrusted in unison like a train heading to it's designated destination. They kept going and going until they couldn't take it anymore. Blondie was the first to cum. His seed spilled out of his little cock hole onto the wall, making it slimy and sticky. Joe pulled out and began jacking his meat on Ian's asscheeks. Ian kept thrusting inside of his small lover until he let out a loud, hollering groan and came inside of the small opening. Joe was making a lot of noise and jacked himself until he finally climaxed. His cum spilled out onto Ian's ass like creamed corn into a fresh bowl.

The three all collapsed onto the floor of the hunting shack. Joe's face just screamed satisfaction and content; although, he still had the same sickening smile. "Well lil boys - what was it like being with a real ma-" he began to say, but stopped in his tracks when he heard the cocking of a gun. He slowly turned his head to see Ian pointing it directly at him. "Hey! L-look I know I was kinda..." Joe began to trail off as his mind raced in panic.

"I'm not going to kill you." Ian said. Joe sighed, but was quickly cut off by Ian saying "But I will punish you you sick fuck!" He crouched down and pointed the gun right at Joe's now flaccid dick. Without hesitating, he pulled the trigger and shot his dick, completely destroying it. Joe screeched in pure agony. He felt like his stomach was about the explode. He fell to his side and screamed over and over. Blondie and Ian couldn't care less about that sickos pain though. He nearly shot and killed both of them then raped them. They collected their clothes and ran out of the store as fast as they could. It was now nighttime and the two had no idea where they were going to go next. All they knew is that they would go with each other.


End file.
